Episode 8762 (30th October 2015)
Plot In tears, Alya assures Gary that she loves him and that’s why she had to tell him the truth. Ken and Audrey find Alex enjoying a drink in the Rovers. Ken quickly runs to fetch Roy. Aidan asks the Nazirs where Alya is but gets short shrift. Zeedan starts to worry about his sister. Alya tries to explain to Gary how she was grieving for her Dad, she got drunk and had sex when Gary wouldn't and it was all a terrible mistake. She refuses to tell him who the other man was though. Mary swoons over Brendan telling him how she has every issue of The Inexplicable bar one. Brendan promises to try and track it down for her, as Rita and a carping Norris roll their eyes. As Yasmeen, Sharif and Zeedan head home, they’re shocked to see Alya in floods of tears leaving their house being pursued by an angry Gary. Nessa arrives in the Rovers, relieved to see Alex alive and well and fusses over him to his embarrassment. Gary reveals that Alya has had sex and it wasn’t with him. The Nazirs are horrified and stare at Alya in disbelief before they take her into the house. Roy chats to Alex and makes him see how much he worried his Mum by staying out all night. He explains how his battery died and he stayed with someone called Jordan but refuses to elaborate further. Alya sneaks out of the house while Gary drinks his sorrows in the bar. Nessa thanks Ken for all his help and it’s clear she fancies him. Audrey bristles. Aidan finds Alya in tears on the bench. Sophie finds the perfect garage premises for Kevin to buy advertised in the paper. Alex apologises to his mum. Sophie's find is one of the arches under the viaduct but it's just over Kevin's budget. Gary tells Jason about Alya's admission. He takes him out of the pub where they see Aidan with his arm round Alya, comforting her. Gary jumps to conclusions and confronts him, forcing a guilty admission from Jason. Gary walks off, utterly dejected. Brendan returns and hands Mary her missing copy of The Inexplicable. They agree to meet again. Sophie pushes Kevin to ring the landlord. Alya returns home and apologises to her family. They are unsympathetic to her plight, telling her they are ashamed of her. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *Only this one episode was transmitted on this date, at 7.00pm, due to coverage of the Rugby World Cup. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary lashes out and accuses Aidan of sleeping with Alya, while she returns home to face the music; Nessa thanks Ken for all his help and Audrey bristles when she sees it is clear she has her sights set on him; Mary swoons over Brendan and he promises to try to track down the one issue of his magazine she hasn’t got; and Sophie find the perfect garage promises for Kevin, but he is concerned that the price is too high. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,880,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns